Qui Se perabi?
by FireStarr
Summary: A different story of love in the midst of evil. The good side of every dark cause, This is how Ivy met Siegfried and changed everything.. Takes place during the beginning reign of chaos.
1. Prelude

A/N: Hello ^_^  
  
This is another fanfiction , a different story of about Ivy and Siegfried. Well I just got the idea a few days ago. I notice since there aren't much villain fics in SC  
  
So, I made one. But this is not just as simple tale.Its about Their side of the story.Somehow .the good side Let Taki tell The tale ^_^  
  
Disclaimer :I don't own SC.. it's Namco's trademark. I own only this Fic..  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Prelude  
  
The rain poured out from the dark blurry rain clouds beneath the sky, Taki and Sophitia stayed in a small shallow cave out of the outskirts of Ostrheinsburg Ruins.  
  
Taki stared at the cloudy sky  
  
"Come inside.. The rain's downpour is heavy" Sophitia insisted, Taki sighed her mind drifted from the cold breeze of the rain shower  
  
"Taki.. We should rest."  
  
"Sophitia .. What should we do? If we die after this.." Taki asked  
  
Sophitia didn't answered; she felt Taki's thoughts were full of sorrow  
  
"Taki. We must survive.Many of us will suffer if the soul edge is not completely destroyed" She said  
  
"I know. The battle is not over.. It is just the beginning."  
  
"You're thinking about the English woman and the knight have you.We must not mind them, we don't know what do they want with the soul edge. "  
  
"Sophitia . I never thought I could witness such a sorrow.. Even they are embarked in an evil quest.. They are just victims of the Soul Edge's .. Maybe like us.." as she heard Taki's words, Sophitia realized she was right all along  
  
"I know they are, even we consider them as enemies.. They are just victims like us. But If we die.People like them still have a good soul in their hearts.. they will find a stop to this chaos"  
  
"Yes they have a good soul..because I was there to witness how.. /sigh/ How they found love in the midst of Tragic evil, when I was in England, in search for answers.."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: Just for the introduction..Then to chapter one..  
  
Firestarr 


	2. Chapter 1

Qui seperabi?  
  
Latin trans: Who Shall Separate Us?  
  
By: FireStarr  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was before daybreak, the port harbor of the city of London remain cold behind the breeze of the thick fog of the morning. The wandering Knight hid his face beneath the hood of his cloak.  
  
" Why did you remain by my side yet you see, what has become of my fate" Siegfried said he was accompanied by one of his trusted allies, Damian , one of his band of thieves Schwarzwind, followed Seigfried to England  
  
"Who am I to leave you, yet you suffer the same fate with all of us"  
  
"Fool, You see. I'm not my self lately.. why stay with me. if I might kill you I'm not well"  
  
"That's why I'm here.. To keep your hands away from your sword"  
  
Siegfried growled "Leave me.. I do not need your acquaintance"  
  
"What for and they will find you here?" Damian took the covered Zweihander from his carry  
  
"This is better to be away from you. You cannot survive alone, I can be your squire by your side" He said , Siegfried dragged him by his collar and pinned him to a wall behind a corner of the building  
  
"You are insane! you know the consequences.. yet we have to survive here.. even yourself with both of us. With an empty belly. How can we stay like this We will rot here"  
  
Damian smirked and placed his hands off his collar.. "Calm down sir knight.. We left in low spirits and later came to this land distant from our past. Let me stay"  
  
Siegfried removed his hands and sighed. "Very well, You know what we should do. I constrain the rest of my adherents to safety, so be it as my squire".  
  
"Thank you kind sir."  
  
"Now, find us shelter before day break, find me a horse "  
  
"But how we don't have.."  
  
"Then do it! As my squire, we cannot prowl these lands as a horseless knight and his servant! Suspicion my lead us to our own captivity"  
  
Siegfried and Damian left the harbor that morning and arrived in a small market street, It was still early, lots of vendors, bakers and merchants were preparing there goods to sell  
  
"over there" Siegfried whispered pointing over the horse with unloaded goods, while its owner were busy un attentive unloading a stack of crates  
  
"Take it. He can't chase us. I will remain by the next corner behind the wall by the bridge, Take his steed and lead it there, so we can drag the horse out of his reach, go hurry before people might notice us." Siegfried pulled back his hood and went to the other side as he said to steal the horse.  
  
His squire kept distant from the stall which the merchant was unloading his goods. He wasn't aware that there's a horse thief wandering by. Damian slowly crept behind the boxes and kept the horse still as he slowly removed the knot of its leash by the wooden pole.  
  
As soon as the merchant walks away further then. He took the leash of the steed as they flee the market  
  
"THIEF GET MY HORSE BACK!" the merchant yelled. The squire lead the horse towards the empty corner.. as the owner chased them, with a couple of men after  
  
"Damian! Take my hand!" Siegfried yelled as he held his master's hand and they galloped swiftly out of sight  
  
"Hurry! they will catch us!" Siegfried yelled. " Take us to the trees!" He pointed over the trail heading to the woods.  
  
"That will slow us master!" dante said  
  
"No!. I have an Idea!" Siegfried then un wrapped the cover of his Zweihander. As His squire the the horse leading to the trail of large trees, while they were chased by a group of men  
  
Sigefrield wielded his sword " KEEP DOWN!" He warned Damian as he began to slice through the wift wind while they gallapoed through the woods, that made the trees beside them split to halves as it timber down the trail..  
  
The fallen trees blocked the trail as the two gentlemen yelled at them with laughter. The merchants were unable to chase them with the piles of tree barks blocking the trail into the woods!  
  
"wooohooo! That is really something!" Damian yelled.  
  
"Pull over" Siegfried said Damian halted the horse to stop. Siegfried was clutching his chest "Master!" Damian caught his body as he was about to fell over from the horse  
  
"Don't come near me!" Siegfried yelled at him as he fell off. It was the sight of blood. He accidentally lacerated Damian's sleeve, his blood stained on his sleeve  
  
" DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He yelled, a high pitch of sound triggered in his head, giving off an awful pain,  
  
Damian notice it was the sight of blood in his sleeve that made him drive back into his insanity. He quickly wiped it off  
  
"STAY BACK!" he yelled, "Siegfried!!!" The sound of his Damian's voice echoed in his mind as soon as his eyes sight began to blur he fainted.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
* Ughh* he winces.. as he opened his eyes, to see the day light beneath the leaves of a huge tree, but he found himself in an empty garden. "Where am I know I think I must have slept long."  
  
Cascading stalks of orchids and wild roses covered the whole area,extends a great garden of four acres  
  
"Damian?!"  
  
But Damian was out of sight. "Where could he be? Where is this place?" Siegfried recognized the whole area, that it is a residential place..  
  
" Who lives in this hacienda's? That stupid Damian left me here. Guards may find me here, might think that I'm a trespasser"  
  
"Siegfried!" he heard Damian's voice over a distant, and went up to him  
  
'Where were you?" he asked  
  
"I was looking for food, I took you here you collapsed.."  
  
"I Know.. I told you something is wrong with me.It's not a good idea to keep me company"  
  
"There's nothing t worry it's better this way to keep you safe. we better go I left the horse nearby. We might get caught in this manor" Damian said helping him to get up.  
  
* ugh * "I'll be fine get the horse ready. Lets leave this place" He said  
  
Damian left him.  
  
After a while he heard a something behind the wooden fence beside the rose bushes . it came behind from the flourish tall garden trees gates.  
  
"Voice, some one is here? " Siegfried's curiosity led him the way into the noble house, he set his sword, and removed his cloak beside a high pillar by the gate way.  
  
"Me Lady!" he heard a voice of a chamber lady. Siegfried peeked behind the picket fences, The there was a chamber maid, was talking with a woman, probably her mistress,  
  
there was a large pool behind the walls of the garden, Siegfried remained silent.. as soon as the chamber lady leaves  
  
"Me Lady. The countess must have been waiting for us in the cathedral.' Said the chamber lady  
  
"Oh very well.martina..i'll be finish after a few soaks." The mistress said, as soon as the chamber lady left. Siegfried looked back and went closer to closer view.  
  
"No I should leave.. damian must be waiting for me" he decided but as soon as he was about to leave out of curiosity a lustful sight caught his attention.  
  
It would be a regret if he stay soon, but the sight of a lustful body perfectly curved and with a perfected beauty of a woman, with platinium hair, over her shoulder, as she poured a basin of perfumed water while bathing with petals of roses, Siegfried can't help but to witness the devouring beauty of the mistress.  
  
With Fair skin, and as the water trickled down on her neck down to the fully rounded breast. And trickled down at her back.  
  
" I've never seen such beauty possessed by a woman so perfectly fair like a nymph!." Siegfried's heart pounds faster, the blood in his veins felt warm flushing from his face to his extremities.  
  
It was a captivating moment such beauty and his eyes were filled with lust and desire, from her more than that his insanity ceases but under his control it is his lustful manly desire wanting to feel her skin. and up close.  
  
"Stop It!" He gasped . then he accidentally shoved a small potted plant that fell off  
  
"Who goes there!" The mistress was alarmed and pulled her wrapped clothing by the pool side.  
  
"This is my stupidity!" He said to himself. Quickly Siegfried creep away from her notice. Then damian spotted him  
  
"Are you Insane!..lets get out of here!' He said..  
  
'WHO GOES THERE!' She repeated again, then the chamber lady walked in. " Lady Isabella what is wrong?" she asked  
  
"Martina held me up and please go check on it.. " She said as the mistress went inside the manor.  
  
"Master lets leave this place.. go ahead!" Damian warned him as siegfried went away damain was caught, the chamber lady went to the picket fences.. and yelled  
  
"Who are you trespasses here!" She shrieked!  
  
"Who is it Martina" The Mistress went to them  
  
"Im sorry My lady.." Damian kneeled before her  
  
'YOU TRESSPASSED HERE DURING MY BATH HAVE YOU!" Isabella said  
  
"My apologies. I'm lost.. I don't know that tresspaased in this hacienda of yours madam. I'm just looking for food for my master's steed" Damian pleaded  
  
"Master's steed, do you have any good excuse than that, then you confess, that you steal in property!' she yelled  
  
" My humblest apologies me lady, I shall repay you in debt" Damian pleaded  
  
"Begone, I don't need you In my sight!" Isabellea walked a away with her hand maid . as damian left the manor.  
  
"Well done, squire!" Siegfried smirked  
  
"WELL DONE?, I MADE A FOOL OF MYSELF , I ALMOST CHOKE TO DEATH DECIEVING HER WITH OUR LIES" Damian exclaimed  
  
Siegfried reeled the horse heading towards the gateway , which stood a carriage  
  
"Where Are you Going?" Damian shouted  
  
"In my behalf as your master, I shall ask her with my apologies, Go after the carriage Damian" Siegfried ordered  
  
"Are you Insane?"  
  
"You Mock me?! Do what I tell you! Or I will leave you behind! Hurry before they left".  
  
Damian followed his orders and went to the gate way of the fron of the manor  
  
"My lady!, My Lady!" He shouted  
  
Isabella looked at the window "I have told you to leave the premises, What is it that you want from me?" She yelled  
  
"Please My lady, My Master wants to apologize to you personally"  
  
"personally, I don't have time. You're dismissed "  
  
"In my behalf as the squire of Sir."  
  
'A Knight?. I have no time.. begone, you delay my acquaintance" Isabella closed the curtain of the carriage and ordered the horse man to continue. Damian just remained standing in the middle of the street.  
  
Siegfried appeared. "She is very difficult, let us leave now master" Damian remarked  
  
"No. I think I should follow her myself"  
  
"What for."  
  
"I never seen such beauty that exist, but yet before my eyes.a Hunter sees it's prey"He said  
  
"Master!" before Damian could stop him Siegfried reeled the horse and followed the carriage heading to the Cathedral.  
  
Siegfried arrived the the court Plaza of the Cathedral yet it is crowded with people on a Sunday morning. Siegfried cannot leave on his steed to find a better look for his desired damsel,  
  
He looked from left to right to spot the sight of what he seek, and from a distant he saw the Carriage beyond the footsteps of the cathedral door, and then she came out from its door.  
  
"Such beauty, I wonder who she is" He said  
  
Seigfried, push into the crowd with his steed as he approach the her hand maid  
  
"Madam, may I know what is the name of your Mistress" he asked politely.  
  
"Martina!" Isabella called her to avoid talking with the Knight  
  
'Oh I see, My apologies My lady. in behalf of my squire acted earlier"  
  
Isabella ignored him and didn't answer "Please, One word as an acceptance of my humblest apology"  
  
"I have forgiven him.. " Isabella laughed and paused looked up at the gallant knight, who sat by his horse above her height with a remarkable look, Ihe was a charming young Knight with eyes that shimmers like sapphire, and a blonde frisky hair, the most elegant view Isabella noticed, he is definitely a pure perfected gentleman with his look  
  
Isabella froze looking at him  
  
"it is so nice of you to apologize in behalf of your servant Sir.. Hunter"  
  
Siegfried smile  
  
"So I am a hunter that is to you?.."  
  
"Our discussion is over you may leave now. And I am to worship this day"  
  
"Me lady. May I know what is your name?" Siegfried asked persistently  
  
"My Lord, you brought your steed here inside the cathedral please leave"  
  
Siegfried notice he was inside the cathedral already. Some friars try to push him out of the doorway  
  
"SIR! This is a sanctuary place, leave with thy steed!" A friar warned him, Isabella can't help but laugh,  
  
"Wait I just need a word from the lady to ask her name?" He said  
  
"Sir.. Hunter.. what will you do with my name if I tell you?' Isabella asked  
  
"Now you call me a hunter. well It seemed I am. a hunter who found a remarkable beauty such as yours, then Sir Hunter Iam.." he smiled  
  
The ladies in the cathedral find himvery persistent and funny, yet it was romantic of him to follow her all the way to church, but the friairs wants him out.  
  
"Please what is it? So then I will leave"he pleaded  
  
"I have to think about it first since, you letme name you as sir . hunter, why would I tell you my real name then?" she said  
  
"Very well My lady, you are a difficult to catch, so I will name you, ..just like a rare flower, dangerous but beautiful." He said  
  
"So I am Dangerous and difficult" Isabella giggled " Then I will call you an Ivy, non poisonous , Just Ivy.." He smiled  
  
Isabella and her hand maid laughed.  
  
"MY LADY IVY!!!! " he yelled as the friars led him out of the cathedral  
  
"WHEN Shall I see your acquaintance?" HE asked for the last time..  
  
"You are persistent Sir. Hunter.. Maybe you'll find me again as what you did today.. you know where I live.. let your squire do it" She smiled  
  
Siegfried can't help to go, but the friars led him outside  
  
"Very Well I will find My lady IVY!" he shouted  
  
"Ivy.. He is very persistent"  
  
"Yes my Lady, but he is very indeed a charming romantic knight" her hand maid said  
  
Isabella felt so moved with his persistency.. with the handsome knight she was right  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
to be concluded.  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was the first evening they stayed in the city, yet Siegfried and his quire stayed in a small shack from the outskirts of the city. It was all new to Damian to see his master remain peaceful and even dreadful thoughts has haunted his mind, Damian felt rest assured that things will start over for a new life with Siegfried.  
  
"Master I will find for you to eat.. yet you haven't spoken all the day, since we've left the cathedral?.. You must be ill?" he asked looking over the rooftop of the small cottage, they stayed in.  
  
"No. I'm fine" Siegfried answered in a calm voice.  
  
Damian sighed thinking it will be anew start for them, since he also knew hard it was for Siegfried to went through with his suffering.  
  
Damian left for the market , as he went on his way.. the rustling of wind behind the trace of he traveled made him unwary. The frightened squire yelled from behind  
  
"WHO GOES THERE?" he asked. Yet even the whistling of the wind silenced, his voice remained trembling.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" he yelled. Then a female voice spoke  
  
"Why are you frightened? Are you really rest assured?" the wandering voice said that echoed beyond the rustling leaves  
  
"Shoe yourself. I don't wish to answer you" He demanded  
  
"If you know you are safe why do I frightened you?, you know your master still cannot control his insanity." The voice sounded clearer coming from the trees beside him and the female stalker appeared , there stood was not of Caucasian or any European race yet she was more oriental , dark raven hair and yet her face is unrevealed only her eyes.  
  
A wandering huntress made the squire stood weak on his knees, that he had not spoken a word. "I am aware of your master's weakness, yet I know you are still aware of that. have I made you alarmed? Have I threatened you? Or you're expecting the only fear is the one the is coming out from him, I know you know what I mean" she said as she remained a bit distant from the frightened squire  
  
"My master is already peaceful, for now..." He answered  
  
"For now?" the ninja gave an insulting remarked and laughed  
  
"Why? Can you handle his insanity?.. or .. yet you insist to stay with him?. I came here to warn you, go away from him , if you do not wish to be slain by his own hands.. I witness how he killed the Knight Stephan, your master is a murderer yet his obsession brought him top do it, mistaken the Grimblade was what he seek."  
  
"I know he will change and I know that. You know nothing, but to threathened" Damain said  
  
"Fool, I have no businnes with you!... yet I'm here to warn you, I was there and looking. For the same sword he seek.."  
  
"You just have to do this quarrel with him, and it's a waste of time."Damian began to walk away  
  
"Do not mock me peasant... I know he beheaded his own..."  
  
"father... I know that..." Damian stopped and looked back "My apologies.. I was there to witness how horrifying it was for him, yet it was our fault. band of thieves made him slay his own father. "  
  
"So why do you wish to stay with him?" the ninja asked  
  
"I know how difficult it must be for him, yet he believes the evil being inside him , Not him was the murderer, that is why he seeks the blade".  
  
"The blade is not meant to be claim..it must be destroyed. Do tell you master, or I should put an end to this..so no one will interefere my own duty. I traveled a far and know much about it, and your master as well." Taki said in disgust yet it was useless, she must kill siegfried as well  
  
Damian went to Taki and kneeled before her "Have mercy on my master, spare his life...Yet I told you everything. Spare his heart.. now his heart can only change him.." the servant cried. Taki looked at him, and for once the ninja felt pity over Siegfried trusted servant  
  
"Get back on your knees" She said "The Valentine's heiress Lady Isabella?" She asked  
  
"Yes.. He yearns for her.. Give him this chance ... that is why I am more determined to stay and be of loyal to him until he changes......."  
  
"I also question the woman he desires.." Taki looked at him sternly if he is sincere to his word he speaks of  
  
"I don't misjudge your loyalty towards him, but I also know the Valentines. I should not speak of this. But servant watch him closely."  
  
"You have my word.. I promise" The only words Damian could say. After which the Ninja told him all he as to know  
  
"Servant... You choose your path be wary of the consequences. And I know you will not betray your promise.. If what you say is true. I will wait to see if he will change for good.. My duties are mine alone and for mine to keep. No one will stop me. ...Leave him.. if you must that you know it will end your life, let me kill him, before it will be to late and be drawn to the depths of his insanity. As for now. You will serve as my pawn. Yet I'm a stranger in this Northern lands, but I know the path the I walk .Begone now.. I will warn him myself if it is needed ". The ninja then vanished before Damian noticed she was gone after that.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Damian's mind was engulfed with the words the ninja spoke off, he didn't' managed to find anything not feeling well either, Damian found himself at the small plaza by the cathedral where they went this morning he sat down beside the fountain.  
  
"Squire..." Damian looked behind and saw Sigefried who followed him. He climbed offhis horse and sat beside him  
  
Siegfried notice he was uneasy "I was worried, since it took you long to come back" Siegfried said, but he was not angry nor not even the pitch of his voice as hi servant notice.  
  
"Forgive me.. I don't know the ways of this city" he said, Siegfried looked at him questioningly a bit cold "Are you afraid of me Damian?" he asked. damian hands became cold. He has the idea that the ninja must have spoken with him, he did not answer. Siegfried just smiled and pat his shoulder, and he was relieved.. it wasn't what he expected.  
  
Sigefried smiled and sighed His eyes were filled with joy.. he never saw him as joyous like, since every thing in his life has change as the way he witnessed it  
  
"Why don't we enjoy this night let's drink , Damian, I feel a different new start of my life now!" Siegfried said in relief starched out his hands and looked at the stars. He felt His squire's uneasiness  
  
"What's wrong? I s something bothering you?" Sigfried looked at him questioningly but before Damain could react. Siegfried looked over behind Damian's shoulder. A church acolyte came across before them  
  
"May I am of excuse kind sir.." the acolyte boy interrupted them and handed Siegfried a sheer piece of material  
  
'What is this?" He asked the boy  
  
"I was sent here to wait for you, As Lady valentine has expected, Her hand maid asked me to give this to the Knight who entered the church doors this morning" The acolyte boy said. It made Siegfried and Damian laughed  
  
Siegfried smelled the scent of the scarf that was handed to him, it made him desire for her more.since it was the same piece of clothe that touched her skin. "Where is the Hand maid that gave you these boy?" he asked  
  
"She has been waiting for you here also..." the acolyte said, Sigfried looked over behind the church gates yes, it was the lady's hand maid and she approached them  
  
"Kind sir.. I was asked to wait fro you here?.. My lady wishes to see you" The hand maid Martina said  
  
Siegfried was lost for words.. yet it was a joyous news he heard , her mistress wishes to see him"  
  
"What is the reason of his acquaintance?" Damian spoke in his behalf.  
  
"Tonight there is a gathering in the Valentine manor as we speak, and given me orders to find you since this has been the only place I could think off. She wishes to see the kind sir" She exclaimed  
  
"We... have to..."  
  
"What else have she spoke of me?" Siegfried interrupted what was his squire was saying.  
  
"Well. She spoke none...but yet asked me ten times this day wondering if I might know what is your real name.. She only remained in her room as of now.. and wished to see the charming knight she met earlier" Martina smiled  
  
"alas...." Siegfried 's heart made him uneasy walking back and forth before them. The hand maid find him amusing and laughed..  
  
"Master...!" damian looked at him.. with what possibility can they come and how, they have nothing. Siegfried pulled him from his sleeve.. "Let me handle this!!!"he warned him not to interfere his decision, Damian didn't mind.  
  
"Tell your mistress I shall come after an hour "Siefried said.  
  
The hand maid was glad and left. "Master what are you to wear? We have not enough schillings with us.." He said.  
  
"So we will have no meal tonight.. But buy me the most presentable quilted vest and trousers to wear tonight." He said.  
  
Damian scratched his head, Siegfried looked at him sternly. "Why? You question me? Do you not want me to see my beloved? And make a real knight of who I am? Let's go then?"  
  
He then agreed, Siegfried is very persistent. But he's glad he is..  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Isabella watched from the window of her room she waited till her guest arrived.  
  
She closed her eyes and pictured how the wandering knight looked. His eyes were attractive like the gems she used to wear, Even more like a devouring beauty but as a face of a young man, he is indeed perfect in every way that she ever saw in a man.. Yet one refining look she had with him, made her heart spin. The image of her Knight made her senses completely endulged into her thinking.  
  
*what has gotten into me?* Isabella sighed with confusion.. Restless. She was walking back and forth in her room for minutes . and then she lay down on her bed tossed her arms apart lying on her back.  
  
"What is wrong with me.. I was thinking about him for hours.. now.. I asked my maid to find him, Martina already told me that he will be arriving soon. Now I feel cold I dontknow what to do when I see him" she said to herself.  
  
Martina opened the door "can I come in my lady?". Isabella sat up from her bed and refixed her her. Martina came to her and helped with her head dress.  
  
"Let me help you my lady. You father was looking for you downstairs..he sent me here" Martina said as she fixed her hair clips and brushed her hair.  
  
Isabella remained silent, but her hand maid giggled "Whais that you find it amusing?" she asked  
  
"Oh , forgive me my lady.. I was enthuastic about Sir hunter's reaction" She giigled. Isabella grinned and looked at her "What is he like? Tell me. What was he's reaction?" Isabella asked and took her maid's hand. She is enthusiastic to hear it  
  
the maid giggled ' My lady.. he is really handsome, more like he is looking forward to see you? Forgive me for being overjoyed too. But it's romantic!" she said  
  
Isabella smiled "When will he arrive tell me?"  
  
"Maybe after half an hour.. he should be here by now." The maid smiled "My lady im happy for you , it was a long time till I saw you smile, you should be like that always" she added  
  
Isabella didn't said a word and turned away from he as her maid continued to brush her hair. Yes she was right, since his father was obsessed in alchemy. Almost their possessions were stripped from their mortgage, The Valentine lineage was one of the promising rich heirs in England, but His father was driven in his own insanity the almost made him stripped from his own title.  
  
"Martina... Let us not discuss it" Isabella said in a low tone "Forgive me.. I am just happy to see you in a joyous mood. Hush now.. a lovely lady like you should be presentable, until her guest arrived!" she exclaimed.  
  
Isabella smiled then the door opened "And who is it?" Count Valentine interrupted their conversation; Martina greeted her master and was being excused as she left the room.  
  
"Why is my daughter kept herself in her room?" His father sat beside her.  
  
Isabella looked away. "I just don't feel well and I have Martina to help me look better refixing my appearance"  
  
His father took her hand "My daughter is beautiful in every way.. I was looking for you for sometime... I heard you were expecting someone?" He said  
  
"Yes I am... he is.."  
  
"Well he has arrived moments ago. I was looking all over for you to tell you that" and from that Isabella's heart pound from excitement,  
  
She then followed his father outside heading to the grandeur room , and by the foyer of the stairs of the manor.. Isabella Looked from all over the direction, the room was grandeur room was full of visitors, an elegant display of music filled the room played by musicians and a scrumptious elegant looking banquet served, but still Isabella looked for any sign of her handsome knight but.  
  
"Come here Isabella.." Count Valentine escorted her to a crowd of Prestige Company of guests  
  
"Here he is.. I'd like you to meet, Lord Antoine' Rescalver" Her father introduced her to a belgian governor. Isabella felt dismayed. Mistaken he was Sir hunter that she expected.  
  
"My pleasure my lady" The governor kissed her hand, she didn't smiled at all. Count Valentine glared at her coldy. To behave in accordance not to be embarrassing.  
  
Isabella was forced to smile. "Something's wrong My lady? You seemed to not like my presence here" the governor asked.  
  
"No.. she said she is expectant with you" her father interrupted "Ah.. it's not that.. I was expecting some one else.." Isabella added. The governor walked away insulted to what she said. Her father dragged her " Will excuse us?"  
  
He slapped her while no one was around in the corner of the hall "That is preposterous! You should have respected him!. Are you insane!" Isabella sobbed touching the side of her cheek her father slapped.  
  
"I'm just honest. And I'm not myself. Why do you assume he was the one I'm waiting for " She answered coldly  
  
"No you talked back to me.. If you don't like him here at least you shouldn't have said it' then Count Valentine walked away.and went to the governor  
  
"Forgive my daughter My lord." He said  
  
"No it's fine with me.. You are more like a father to me, I respect that Isabella can be a little bit incomprehensible" he said  
  
"Yes she is...a bit arrogant. and I'm glad to hear you think of me as a father" The count exclaimed  
  
"About it... My lord. I was thinking more of Isabella every day.. I wish to ask of you something..." The young governor said.  
  
Isabella went to them seems like they are conversing something, Her father looked at her and smiled, they were talking about her.  
  
Isabella didn't mind and apologized "I'm sorry my lord. I didn't know what I just have said" Isabella said to the governor. The governor smiled and bowed, her father was pleased by it.  
  
Then a maid went to Isabella "My Lords, my lady.. Excuse for my interruption" the maid said politely then turn to Isabella "My lady a guest has been looking for you , he hasn't been allowed to enter since he has no invitation."  
  
"Who is it?" The count asked while sipping a glass of wine  
  
"My lord He is addressed as a Knight" after the maid said Isabella quickly left their company and head to the entrance of the manor.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"My liege and I are asked in acquaintance by Lady valentine" Damian was having a discussion with the guard. Siegfried saw a glimpse of his damsel angelic face rushing down the steps of the entrance gate she ran towards them , Siegfried heart was filled with joy with just even the sight of the beauty he was waiting for , even dressed in a remarkable with linen gown makes her more angelic with her platinum hair and her fair with skin.  
  
"Sir Hunter!" Isabella sounded so enthusiastic to see him, Siegfried went to her and held her hand.. as he handed her a white rose. Siegfrieds' eyes reflected against the moonlight, making his blonde hair look so manly for his looks, Isabella captivated by looking at him, Siegfried pinched her nose. She blushed "Don't look at me like that, or I will melt!" he grinned  
  
"My lady my apologies. I don't have orders to let in a guest with out any invitation "The guard said  
  
"It's alright. I invited him personally my guest..." Isabella looked back at him "Well thank you Lady.. Ivy.. "Siegfried smiled  
  
"Well kind sir.. Since you gave me a name. My real name is Isabella"  
  
"Ivy is much better...I liked the way it is.." Siegfried then placed the white rose attached behind her ear and took a lock of her hair in his fingers glaring at her face..  
  
Isabella shoved his hand. As her face almost flushed red "And what is my knight's name?" she asked  
  
"Sir. Schtauffen." Siegfried said and kissed her hand.  
  
"Excuse me my lord I shall leave you for a while" Damian said.  
  
"Very well, I can take it from here." Siegfried waved at his squire and escorted Ivy back to the hall inside  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Isabella lead her guest in the grandeur room. And from above the foyer The Belgian governor and Count Valentine saw them enter the ballroom  
  
"Well I may say? Is that Isabella's guest?" the governor asked.  
  
"I have no idea who is he? The maid claims he is a noble man, Isabella hasn't spoke of about hime, even I am is intrigued." The Count said  
  
"I know a lot of Noble men here in englend, I belive he is not English though. Whoever he is.." the governor exclaimed and looked at the count sternly. "If this would matter about what I have asked you in exchange, I belive that man would interfere with my interest in your daughter.. you know what I mean My lord." The Count gets irritated by his foolish demands, but he seemed he had no choice but to agree with what the Belgian governor's wish.  
  
The two distinguished gentlemen went downstairs then to Isabella and siegfried, for a moment Siegfried felt a cold fear sensing in his veins a soon as the count Valentine approached him.  
  
"My daughter can you introduced me to your guest?" Her father asked, and just then The count felt questionable impression with Siegfried.. some how..  
  
Siegfried remained a ghastly silence * What is with Ivy's father?*He wondered and out of now where.. he felt the presence of the evil sword.. Somehow he sensed it inside the count's mind.  
  
The count looked at him coldly. He too notices it. "I feel he knows the key to eternal youth...." He thought  
  
"Father this is Sir. Schtauffen. "Isabella introduced. The Belgian governor interrupted  
  
"Oh Sir Schtauffen.of?" he asked  
  
"Schtauffen.of Ostrheinburg" Siegfried added though he wasn't sure it was right to say real details about him  
  
The Belgian looked at him from head to foot "I can see that.. I believe you're not English?" he implied impulsively.  
  
"Indeed I am not "Siegfried said coldy sensing the man would try to insult him. Isabella began to feel irritated with the Belgian's conceited remarks. So she try to get Siegfried away from them  
  
"Wait Isabella.. Can You see I'm having a conversation with the kind sir.." The Belgian Implied. Count Valentine gave Isabella a waring look.. Siegfried just hold her hand and smiled with the look in his eyes.. telling her it will be alright.  
  
"Yes I am not English"he said  
  
"Quite so.. I believe governor.. why you have heard of him? Oh Sir Schtauffen., you live in?" the count asked  
  
"Germany.. as you see gentle men I am a foreign here"  
  
"I believe.. I thought you were just an impostor trying to pretend to be a noble man" The Belgian insulted  
  
"How dare you insultmy guest!' Isabella yelled at him, the Belgian laughed Count valentine ylelled at Isabella.  
  
"Please.. there's nothing to be upset about" Siegfried said in a politely manner  
  
The Belgian began to laugh.. "I see.. oh and I believe you're not who you were ,kind sir.. I heard of your gallant victory over the Italian wars.. yet your name is popular in the outskirts of Rome, where you also led a foreign crusade I believe that was a long time ago."  
  
Siegfried was surprised the Belgian was talking about his late father.. it was a mistake to mention his real name...  
  
"Oh and I believe.. it was another Knight who revolt over the walls of Ostrheinburg against Marquis André. You know that incident Sir Schtauffen.?"  
  
Siegfried doesn't know what to answer; yet the Belgian governor knows about the tragedy of his father.  
  
The count was also surprised by the information the Belgian was asking about sir Schtauffen.. "Young Governor.I'm surprised" then he turned to Siegfried "I see Sir Schtauffen., you are well known, even the governor knows you." He exclaimed.  
  
"Well I happened to be a man of vision my lord "The Belgian stated  
  
"That is impressive. Since a man of vision knows how to handle things than rather words. I am fond of that, since I don't mind showing off my capabilities. Since I thought only women would care to be curious in my life, I'm surprised lord governor, are you not a man of your distinct pride to be asking too many questions only ladies who loves rumors does that..." Siegfried smiled. The count laughed for his insult back to the Belgian, somehow he deserves it  
  
"And I see Kind Sir. I think you are quite mysterious to the noble society" The count exclaimed  
  
Siegfried remained calm and smiled but it was a clear the Belgian was insulting him too much . Isabella notice Siegfried was not himself. "Don't mind him, dance with me?" Isabella asked ,  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen," He said  
  
Siegfried smiled, it was a relief she pulled him away from them after the exchange of insults.  
  
"You Know him Governor..?" the count asked him "Yes.. I know him, and heard much about him." The young governor. Left the count as the he approached Isabella and Siegfried he interrupted in, and took Isabella into dancing.  
  
He was getting into Siegfried's' patience, so he didn't gave up, Siegfried went to the conductor and asked him to play a different music piece.once he gets even with the Belgian before the cue. Then to interrupt Antoine and Isabella's' Dance....  
  
"So Can I cut in ?" Siegfried appeared and cutted in making the governor very annoyed  
  
"Oh really if you don't mind we are dancing.why don't you look for some place else ." Antoine said  
  
"Oh dancing.. Well you are trying while she is succeeding..." He grinned as an insult and patted him at the shoulder  
  
"Forgive me My lord.. but I think you should accompany the Count I'll take her from here." He said and went to Isabella leaving the Governor speechless.  
  
"I Apologize. In behalf of That Belgian guest of ours.. I don't like him as well" Isabella said as they danced along in the waltz.  
  
"He doesn't bother me , my Ivy. He 's the one who makes his own humialtion making rumors and gossip. I find that like as a dismay, such as a personof his esteem" Siegfried said  
  
Ivy smiled while staring into his eyes "Don't look at me like that My lady Ivy.." Siegfried can't help but to look away from her stare.  
  
"Sir Schaufften. You are very most different, among other men I met." She said  
  
"You think so? Well at least a lady such yourself knows a good man when sees one?" he remarked.  
  
"Oh I see. I was wrong them, now your being a bit too confident when I praise you. I take it back"  
  
Siegfried laughed "You are very amusing.. my lady."  
  
"Amusing.... Such manner you say!. First I see you as a charmer at church this morning, then you then praise yourself!" she smirked  
  
Siegfried smiled and carresed her cheek "You are a different woman, and more beautiful upclose.. let not like any lady I saw back home".  
  
"I assure you sir. I'm not as timid as you think. I've been in Germany and Spain before. I don't like the woman of your homeland. or in any countries. I find the English custom more pleasing from the woman society."  
  
"Well I say, I've been also in Spain. And still they also have refine culture. I see that in you.. as lively as any Spaniard.. than being a English lady."  
  
"I am not!I resent that if that is an insult" Ivy shot back  
  
"well it's not and I can tell a woman with such class." Siegfried exclaimed and looked at the musician's stage  
  
He turned to Isabella "Ah Would you prefer some Spanish robastic music, or do you prefer equal to dance as a lady. It would be most tiring..for you ?" he asked..  
  
Ivy laughed and said "On the contrary Sir Schtauffen..If that is a challenge I think you would be more perspired and can not deal with a robust music..in any Latin dance, if you say I more Latin "  
  
Siegfried smiled and went to the conductor when he said something " maestro..."  
  
Then Siegfred led Isabella at the center of the dance floor, a soon as the Count and the Antoine were heading upstairs then.. The music. Played...as the Latin rhythm of guitars and castanets.. made the whole dance floor with a Spanish feel.  
  
The count caught the sight of the two dancers. Dancing in the fluttering Spanish tune. The Belgian remained speechless.  
  
The audience watched as Siegfried led Ivy in a twisting move on the robust music. Other couples moved away from the dance floor as they were given more space in their lead to the Latin music.  
  
It was more alluringly while he held her at the waist and turn and grab her repulsively but in a seductive manner to every turn and close to his body as the cue of the music goes on .. From a twitch of turns and double step spins.. And a dip while he held her almost close touching the exposure of the neckline of her dress.  
  
Ivy looked into his eyes.. And more desire even while dancing with him makes her heart pound faster, In his eyes, In his arms. In every move they made, He somehow. Felt good.. Having more desire with her. Her moves were full of meaning  
  
The audience watched in amazement in the Spanish dance .. As soon it was over.. Breathlessly the looked at each other for a captivating moment and Ivy moved away. The audience applauded it was a splendid display of dance.  
  
The count wasn't pleased to see her daughter did a impulsive latin dance with the knight  
  
"My lord you're daughter is such a spirited dancer.." Siegfried said knowing he felt he will be sent away after that.  
  
"I see Sir Schaufften thank you, You took it more delicately" He answered coldly.  
  
"Isabella The governor wishes to speak with you. I believe you should try to be attentive to ther guests.." Her father sounded like he asks for Siegfried to leave.  
  
Siegfried notice it "Isabella I have to go.... My lady it's been a pleasure being here with you "He said and bid farewell too to her father. Ivy followed siegfried outside.  
  
"Wait!' She said chasing him "Don't go yet.."  
  
"Your father must have hated me now, with the dance we did" Siegfried said.. "I should go till we meet again, it's been a wonderful night my lady"  
  
Then he kissed her hand. As soon as Siegfried called Damian and was about to leave. Ivy grabbed his hand  
  
"When will I see you again?" she asked. as she pleases him. Siegfried can't even stand to resist her, which even makes him to stay more, but, his company is not needed anymore he touched her cheek and stroke her hair..  
  
"then I shall wait" Ivy whispered as soon as she let go and went back inside.  
  
Siegfried watch ivy as soon as she went back inside the manor, and glanced for the last time. His heart felt heavy. As he remained motionless by the staircase.  
  
"My lord. I saw that dance you did. Quite fascinating!" Damian approached him  
  
"yes I know, we should leave now. I feel unsecured here" he said  
  
"why is it?"  
  
"There is a noble man here, who knows my father.. And I think he knows also about me." Siegfried answered  
  
"Oh.. We should leave now we know this is not a safe place." Damian pulled his hand but siegfried let it go as he looked at the empty garden.  
  
"Go on ahead wait for me after a while" Siegfried said as he went to the garden path that leads from the back of the manor.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"To display such insolence you'd better be staying here in your room!" the count drag her upstairs, Ivy shoved her hand  
  
"What is wrong with that!. Its just a dance!" Ivy yelled  
  
"Now you talk back!. Even what ever it is.. Lord Antoine's family is here, how can I present you as my daughter!" he yelled  
  
"I do not wish to be presented to anyone, if you want introduce me with Sir Schaufften!" she yelled  
  
"I don't know who that knight is. I still question his nobility. And I forbid you to meet with him."  
  
"Have that Belgian poisoned your mind!" Ivy yelled as she throws out the perfumeries and jewels from the drawers of her room.  
  
The countess went in "Stop it!.. Isabella.. Lower your voice. You two are heard from downstairs!"  
  
"This is her stupidity! Such insolent child!. I don't know why I have you for a daughter!" the count yelled almost clutching his chest from pain. The countess went to him  
  
"Don't touch me!" he pushed her away and walked out of Ivy's room.  
  
Isabella began to wept as she looked out from the window.. her mother approached her "Isabella.. You should understand. You rfather is.."  
  
"he called me an insolent child.. why mother amd I like an outcast to him?" She looked over her shoulder; the countess went to her and embraced her daughter.  
  
"It's not like that. we all know Isabella. Soon we will lose everything we owned. Everythingyou see here. I believe your father has important matters with the Belgian governor" her mother said  
  
"Mother I don't like it.. I think I know what it is.. and I know our riches will soon be gone because of his studies.. father is changing.."Ivy cried  
  
"I know... he is not what he was before" the countess decided to leave Isabella and walked out of her room.  
  
Isabella sat by the window, as tears trickled her cheek, thinking who her life was was heading to the ruins of despair because of her father's insanity, from each day they argue, she always have wondered why her father called her insolent and bastard child, it was painful in her heart, yet she was the only heiress of the Valentine. Isabella felt like she was not a part of the family, from each day when her father was beginning to be more obsessed of his studies  
  
"Why all this things happening to me?" She said to her self. Isabella looked at the moonlight that shone by her window. She sighed and closed her eyes.. as she pictured how her knight lead her to dance that knight, and made her smile.  
  
Then she heard a clicking sound from the window glass. "Must be a squirrel" she thought as she was about to leave the window, she notice it was a small pebble.  
  
Isabella opened the window that lead to her balcony. And she looked outside wondering what it was, tillshe heard nothing she walked away then another stone flew across the balcony. Isabella looked back and she looked down by the balcony's pillar arches wondering what it is..  
  
"Who's there?" Isabella took her robe back from her room and went down stairs from the balcony and went by the pool.  
  
"!!!!..." she gasped someone pulled her from the corner of the pillar behind the stair case  
  
"What are you doin' here!" she giggled as siegfried wrapped his arms around her waist  
  
"How can I resist you,.. I've been thinking about you whole day. which made me restless till I see your face again.." Ivy pushed him away "Sir hunter.. you are persistent. to find me always" she giggled  
  
Siegfried went to her, he notice her eyes were red from crying "What is wrong? Am I the cause of the tears from your eyes?' he brushed her tears away , Isabella removed his hand  
  
"Please It is not your concern." She mumbled  
  
"So I am not wanted here. At least let me know if am the reason for you to be weeping by your window, if it is then I shall leave." He said  
  
"No it's not you."  
  
"Then I shall not leave"  
  
"No, you have to go" she said  
  
"Then I'm the one that caused you weeping"  
  
"No!.. are you making fun of me! You are full of mischief!" she said annoyingly  
  
Siegfried laughed "now you call me mischievous, first I was charmer at church..."  
  
Isabella giggled as Siegfried approached her "then a moment ago you think of me as an arrogant..." she said as he touched her arms up to her shoulders leaning close to her as she took a step back.. almost at the edge of the rail of the poolside.  
  
"Yes you are!.." she giggled as if she spoke softly breathing close at his face. almost close as their lips would meet..  
  
"and you now call me mischievous.." he whispered. As he was about attracted to her luscious lips.. Isabella fell over and also dragged Siegfried falling back splashing into the pool.  
  
They surface back for air. Isabella bursted into laughter "look at us now!" she laughed. Siegfried hold her two hands.. and pulled her close against the corner of the pool ..  
  
"Call me whatever you want..but I am just a man who can't stop what he feels.." he said  
  
"then I shall conclude you are in love" she giggled as she swam away heading over the edge tolurch out of the pool.  
  
"Why me lady, I admit.. Maybe I am in love.. As stupid as it may look.. But what about you?"" he yelled  
  
"Lower your voice!. Now they might hear you and threw you out of the manor!" she whispered  
  
"What I can not hear you!" he yelled again!  
  
"Why you are very annoying!" Isabella went back to him.. then Siegfried grabbed hold her of her arms and pulled her close to her.. as he brought her to the corner of the pool's fountain.. the blue refection of the water illuminate before , Siegfried brushed his wet hair away from his face to get a clearer look at Isabella, Isabella glared at him, almost attracted to his Angelic face.. even the water reflection made his eyes more bright blue..then he whispered  
  
"tell me My lady... Can you love me? I maybe sounded like a lunatic yelling at the streets, but as a man in love.. I can more much worse to that.." but he was cut of..  
  
Ivy was very tempted the way he looked she suddenly kissed him, as soon as their lips met. Siegfried was speechless and surprised he pulled back to catch his breath  
  
"I think that is a yes... do it again!" he chuckled.. just like a thirst he met his lips with hers. The taste of her tongue in his.. Isabella wanted more..and never let go... it was more than what he felt He kissed her down to her neck... Ivy pulled back  
  
"This is to much.." she moaned.. and moved away back from him  
  
"My lady!!! Is that you! ' a guard yelled from across the pavement on the other side of the pool, quickly Siegfried went underneath the water behind Isabella  
  
"Yes it is me.. I just need to refreshen my self. Is there something wrong?". she asked while keeping Siegfried underwater.  
  
"My apologies madam. I thought it was someone else.." The guard said  
  
"As you can see.. you may leave me now." She ordered  
  
As soon as the guard left the pool area, Siegfried emerged from holding his breath. "That is for the trouble you caused." She laughed, as ivy climbed out of the pool, squeezing the excess water from her dripping wet garments..  
  
"Well it was worth it.. and it's not yet over!" Siegfried pulled her again as they both splashed in the water  
  
"I have to go... as well as you" She said. Letting go from his embrace and a trail of kisses from him  
  
She quickly went back up, Siegfried followed her.. "Wait.." he said.. Isabella climbed back to her balcony. Siegfried grabbed her hand.. "When will I see you again? I know I cannot coe back here?" The young knight asked and kissed her hand..  
  
"Why if you have seek me before then you shall find me at the same place again" she giggled  
  
"At the cathedral? But we cant stay there.." he asked  
  
"Tomorrow wait for me, there is an old well where I used to stay when I was young.. Behind our hacienda.. You'll find it full of rose bushes. Find me there before the morning.." she answered  
  
"then I shall wait till then." Siegfried kissed her hand. And left..  
  
"Wait!" she called back, then she gave him a passionate kiss again for the last time..  
  
Siegfried smiled." Good night my Ivy.."  
  
"Can I call you know by your first name kind knight? You 're still a stranger to me" she asked  
  
"Siegfried.. but you only know who I am..." then he kissed back and left the balcony.. As the wandering knight left the garden Isabella closed the window of her room till his knight vanished in the dark she closed the curtain of her bedroom, for all it was a lovely night.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: One by one Ivy will know who she really is.. and how will Siegfried control his misery that leads him to his insanity, Unlikely they found each other in spite of their differences, will it bloom and last forever . Away from the fate awaits them.  
  
To be concluded...  
  
FireStarr 


	4. Chapter 3

**Que Se pe Ra bi?**

**Chapter 3**  
  
It was before day light Seigfried, awaits at the sturdy shed from the outskirts of the prairie. Waiting for Isabella, but his mind sends him into his deepest thoughts; confusion and trying to regress from his past it would bring it to his sanity "_No not now"_

He mumbled controlling his mind, from the severe headache. Throbbing in his head "_No Not Now. you idiot.. why ME!!!_!" he said to himself...

It felt as a strong presence of someone.seems like watching him from the shadows.. behind the trees "WHO GOES THERE?" He went over around the corner.

But no one was there _"I sworn someone was here..I can feel it...... ack!"_ He uttered clutching to his sword and his hand..

"My arms..My MY head!!!" He Cried "No not Now!!!!" He threw sword way across the grass field and fell on his knees. Thus, It will be difficult at that time, for Isabella to see him at that state and the fear of hurting her.

"_Ivy.."_His thoughts of her angelic face.. made him feel a bit calm.. and the pain ceased. "Yes she should be arriving any minute" He said with ease.His of her sets his mind free from his horrid thoughts. Siegfried laid his back on the bed ofgrass and stared at the the blue sky.of before morning comes." what is taking her so long?" He. thought. But then it started he began to hear voices in his head again..

_"WHAT ISTHIS... ITS TOO MUCH!!"_ he winced trying to break free from the horrid thoughts torturing his mind. Suddenly his eyes fell heavy.. making him drowsy..

A blurry sight of a stranger appered before him "WHO are you!!!"He uttered "Sleep, this is not harm you, nor awake the beast inside you" The cloaked woman took out a handful of sleeping dust and threw at him

"You woman.. !who are you stalker!" "......Rest and for know I'm helping you to cease the beast inside you..for you wil do no harm.fornow." and disappeared as seigfried was trying to keep himself awake.

"Witch!..."He yelled but the dust was to strong and he collapsed... "Siegfried!!!!" A familiar voice rushed to his side and , She grab hold of his arms..ad Pulled him to rest on her lap. He opened his eyes.. and saw the a pair of beautiful eyes

"My Ivy.." he smiled as hetouched a lock of her platinum hair." You look so captivating each day I see you..." he whispered. Ivy took out her sacrf and wiped the sweat on his fore head. "Are you ill, my love? And to whom are you referring to? You're yelling" She said "Indeed im not, I must be tired. And you calm "LOVE" ???"He asked and quickly took her hand and sat back. Ive blushed and looked away from his eyes. as he touched her chin

"Look at me"

"...Please ..and you are still ill "he touched his flushing cheeks.. "You're very warm.. I think you should rest" "Yes I am warm.." he said and pulled her close to him, sliding his hands from caressing her cheeks down to her shoulders grasping into her sleeves tightly, "Hold me.."he whispered.

Trying to resist he kissed he cheeks and softly brushing his lips into hers. With her sweet tempting scent of her soft skin. as she almost melt into the sweetness of her desire over him. Passionately.

In his embrace, enticing her sweet scent as he kissed her neck. Down toher unrevealed beauty over her shoulders.. "No...I can't" Ivy held his face and looked at him.

"Why? is this is what we desire..?"he utter. Ivy looked at him with worry "Is there something troubling you? . I can see it in your eyes.." She said ,Siegfried pulled her away. "Forgive me my lady..." "No... Its not like that" she began then to grab his arms and embraced him tightly.."What's wrong my Ivy? It seemed that it's you who seem to be much worried" He wondered. She didn't answered but sobbed on his chest.." These are tears...Tell me what wrong?"He said and wiped her tears. and looked in her eyes.."Stop crying what is it that has been bothering you?" .

Ivy pulled back..and smiled. "Let's leave this place" She said "What is this about?" Ivy held his hands and she spoke "I am not what you think I am...My father is obsessed with his studies and which is why our fortune will soon ceased to exist.. for which then. I am to be wedto the Belgian " "What! That's absurd...!"He stood up and walked away fro her.

"No.. it's not that...when I met you.." "Then you want to walk away .. is that it...I am just some one you met in the way, that's happens to be a trespasser in your house. and now you tell me this.!" His mind seemd to feel so confused .. and he started to feel the shudder on his skin "It's happening again... "he thought " I.. I Should leave' he said but Ivy embraced him from behind.. "Don't depart from me..!"she cried dragging his shir tand kneeled and cried pleading for him to to leave her.

"My father is insane..with his studies.. with this horrid dreams and plans, Siegfried I Can't stand to live with my life, with his obsession with his Soul Blade that he seek." Siegfried stooped and began to listen

"My life is in ruins..My father studied alchemy and so was I, I was thinking to find a way to cure him and my hated as well.. Idont ' know.. I don't know if it felt hewasn'tmy real father..Im lost" It was to had for him and he embraced her back. Ivy cried on shoulders. "And.. look at me..now cying on the shoulders of a man I truly desire who happens to be younger than me and I am so lost.. "

"Hush...."He said and kissed her softly.. and lloked deep into her eyes..he too can see into her eyes.. the same fear he has "If only I'm free.." He said "Ivy...stop crying.."He said and hugged her.. "We can be free.. I will never leave you matter what happens to us...look into my eyes" he said. "Yes you seem so frightened" she said. But his thoughts brought him to his worry over her,

"_Can't leave her.. yet I can live a life with out here"_ He closed his eyes, but by that time its not the image of his father appeared in his mind.but it was his love for her. But still his fear haunts his mind "Ivy...I will depart to Europe , im afraid my stay here will not be for long." he said "When will you go?" She asked. Siegfried looked into her eyes. He truly cant really leave her but "I'm afraid this will be the last time we meet.." all that he said "NO.... I'm coming with you...I'll be back "She said and took his hand.." Promise me You will be here.." "I promise.." He said and kissed her hand. Watching her left ,But what Siegfried fear most of all is loosing her, in his own hands.

_What is it that I can give her when im this!!!?'_ As he thought , the bitterness of his hate made his head ache more in pain.

"How Can I Stop This!!! THING!!!!!!" He growled as if the blood in his veins throbbing in pain. Voices and Screams howled in his dementing mind..

"_It's The demon inside you fool............."_

_"STOP it Who are YOU!!!!!!!"_ He's getting so weakened with his thoughts. .Siegfried went to the river back by the bridge and spewed water over his face. "This is madness..." he said trying to refresh his thoughts as he sighed.I _"Not now... Not anymore.... I can't stand this any more.._."

_" It's the demon inside you .. In your veins.....!!!" _The voice continued to torment his weakness  
  
"Stop IT!!!!!" he yelled with his eyes so terrified the echoing voices he was hearing continued to swirl around him, around the bushes and leaves. It was a dreadfull morning.. suddenly the daylight was covered with rain clouds. As the earth was washed with the dropleats of rain. He remained restless.. and sat on the ledge of the bridge.. and more and more the eerie screams continued to dwell inside his mind..

"NO STOP IT!!!!!" Siegfried closed his eyes.. and whispered Ivy's name but all that he saw was the head of his father in his hand....

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Siegfried was driven to his madness.. as h punched his knuckles to the stone legde of the bridge again.. again.. again.. until it was swollen and bleeding. Still the rain poured heavily that morning.. he sat helplessly weakned and crying

"My pour soul, Oh Please I wish to be delivered from this..." he whispered.

"Leave from this place..." a voice said as he heard it from the shadow of the tress.. "It was you was trying to put me to slumber..Stranger! show yourself!" Siegfried stood up clutching his bleeding fist... and went across to the muddy soil to pick up his sword..slowly to be wary of his stalker.

"Move away.. from your madness...." The voice said.. but he didn't 't listened and went to get his weapon.

"MOVE AWAY or I will be force to STOP YOU!" The voice said..

"You're a woman...Stalker Show yourself!" So then he was about to take his sword suddenly a handful of dust spewed at his face blinding his eyesight by his stealth opponent with a sudden dodge attack took his body to flew across the muddy soil. "Insolent Fool!!!" his was furios yet blinded by the dust she threw at him. Siegfried quickly took his stance from the slippery muddy soil. As the rain poured heavily.

"I do not wish to attack you.. but to deliver you from insanity from your own will to fight. Threw your weapon, and I will depart from here" The stealth aasasin said. 'I rather be insane than to be foolish not to defend myself.." Siegfried growled, still blinded as he sway his zweihander before his blinded sight.

"Release your anger....! I will not attack you..Or you will regret it" The assassin said trying to get him to drop his weapon. But It was not Siegfried anymore.. he tried to open his eyes.. . and he saw his stalker it was a ninja..

"Woman..! Do not underestimate my power!" He growled his eyes were fiery red .. Taki was aware of that. It was the madness.. he was driven from the soul edge.

"Master..!!!!!" Damian his servent yelled across from the bridge. And saw siegfried in a demonic state.

"No.. Run peasant!!!!!" Taki warned him

"What did you do to him!!!" Damian went to the other side of the bridge

"NO!!! RUN you FOOL!!!!!!!" Taki yelled coming up from the tree Siegfried mind was tormented.. and before him he saw a blurry image of a being...

"_You are with a purpose...I am you and you are me.. Your soul is mine!!!!"_ The voice said Siegfried Growled at image from the man before him

"You FOOL!!!!! NO one will take my Soul.. I'll take YOURS!!!!!" And he slashed his Zweihander .. as he heard screams... of tormenting souls ecohoed in his ear.

Though he was blind... he felt the blood of his opponent spilled across his face..., The corpse fell into half.. as the rain poured heavily.

Siegfried stopped as he wiped the blood across his face he opened his eyes... as the rain poured the river bank turned red washed with the horrid gush of blood spilled by his own sword.. ... he was silenced from what he saw....

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay of this update.._**

**_ A bit eerie but I'll try to put the other half.. on what he saw..._**

**_ Firestarr_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Que se pe ra bi?**

**_A/N: This is the counter part of the earlier chapter.. if some of you what's with the oocness of Ivy well this is how she turns from what she is now… ACCCKK don't want to spoil it read along…_**

**__**

**Chapter 4**

****

There was only silence, as the rain poured heavily that morning.

Siegfried stared in horror what he has done. Blood spilled all over his face and in the palm of his hands. The rain cleanse the blood spilled over the river bank as the streaming water turned red.

"You are hopeless.."Taki spoke at the disturbed knight who remained silent staring the slaughtered corpse of his servant.

"He remained loyal to me til the end…." He mumbled

"….Yes he was and so was you ……..Father!" Taki added

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY FATHER!!!' Siegfried aimed his sword at the ninja, with her provoking remarks., as the assassin leaped a distant from his reach , she smirked

"Did you know that to be a real warrior, you don't kill your defenseless opponent!.. and yet you call yourself a knight!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LECTURE ME ON THIS WITCH!" he growled at her as he took the aim to strike her with his blade, but she was swift to leap above him and dodge his attack , Taki managed move from his unguarded side and knocking him off from his stance.

Siegfried managed to get up and regain back his balance.

"I should put a end to this!"The elusive assassin charging to strike a swift blow at him Though he was till weakened he managed avoid it and rolled down to the riverbank and splashed into the bloody water . The clashing sound of two blades sounded against the heavy rain.

Still at his disturbed behavior, with his might he slashed his sword across to her rach, and almost caught the ninja, but only with a slight cut. Taki was aware that her opponent was not in his own self anymore.

"Stop this madness demon!" She snarled at him and was able to knock off the Zweihander off his hand.

Maddened by his deceiving mind.. he tackled Taki and both of them flew across the water, he caught Taki. She took out a small dagger and stabbed on the leg of the demented knight, garb and threw him off of her,

"You are here to kill me!!" he growled and took out the dagger suck on his thigh.

"I AM HERE TO STOP THE DEMON INSIDE YOU!!!" As she notice his eyes were still red, and still under possession of the demonic spirit.

It won't stop; the dagger she stabbed has a narcotic sleeping drug to make him weakened. But still hasn't any effect in him to get back on his senses.

Then again he seemed to be weakened..

Taki quickly grabbed him and they both flew across from a height and dragged him as crashing across he muddy soil. to knock him out completely.

The ninja took a distance a way from him as he slowly.

"I am not here to suffer the same fate as same as you are." She exclaimed

"……WHAT T O KILL ME!.. HAVE SEEN ENOUGH BLOOD SHED WOMAN?!"

"No… I seek for the shards of the soul blade. And you have possessed by one…"

"I HAVE NONE IMBECILE!"..

"Don't call me imbecile.. yet I have spared your life.. look at you you killed your own servant.. and you are not yourself." Taki snarled at him. And yet he still doesn't give up.

Then from a distant he heared someone calling his name, it was Isabella

Taki heard ivy's voice that caught her attention… she then followed her voice

"NO!!!!! DON'T COME NEAR HER!!!!"

Quickly the wounded knight stood up from his knees and went back to Isabella. regardless he was stained with blood..

He saw her from afar… He could see Ivy rush towards him yet there still no sight of the assassin he encountered.

"GRACIOUS… WHO DONE THIS TO YOU????!!!' Ivy's eyes were terrified to see him satined with blood.

"No Its ' not .. from my wounds.. ISABELLA GO LEAVE THIS PLACE!!"

'NO NOT WITH OUT YOU .."terrified her eyes were filled with tears trying to ask what has happened but he kept on pushing her away..

"ACCCCCCCK!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME PLEASE!!!!!" Siegfried cried in pain.. yet he was starting ohear screams again…

Ivy was trying hold him but suddenly he dragged her away , by then he is not himself anymore at the state being .

The ninja who was watching from a distant.

Flee to the sight It was now or never or he might kill the woman with his sanity.

With gallant speed charged with her strength he dragged Siegfried. .and threw him across from a distant before Isabella.

"You Fool!!!!!" Ivy ried to grab her but she was to fast.

She was terrified as the ninja appeared before her who was trying to kill Siegfried in front of her..

"NO.. woman Go…This is not for you to see!" Taki warned her.. trying to keep Siegfried away from her. .

"I cannot let you do This!!!!" Ivy then tookthe dagger that the ninja dropped and threw it that caught Taki's leg. The ninja then dragged ivy as the flee away from Siegfried..

"You Insolent fool!!!" Ivy tried to set herself free from Taki. As the two tackled and almos fell over the ledge of a nearby cliff.

"WOMAN I AM NOT YOUR ATTACKER!." Taki yelled at her.. Ivy was holding on the ledge of the cliff.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" She offered trying get ivy's trust to hold her hand.

"NEVER!!!" She refused.. But it was too steep. Her hand was slowly slipping.

"I MEAN YOU NO HARM.. NOR TO YOUR LOVER!" She offered her again. Just when Ivy was about to reach her hand.

Siegfried sudden was going to slash Taki from behind. The ninja then implusively rolled away. And blocked the zweihander with her swords

"NO!!!!!" The ninja forgot about Isabella As the hanging woman fell from the far beyond from Taki's sight.

****

Soon after the rainfall that morning.

She opened her eyes.. as the soil of he dried up.. It was all of a sudden to her..

"_it wasn't a dream…"_ Ivy said o herself. Just when she remembered about Siegfried ..

_"Siegfried. I'm coming..no one will take you from me…"_ Ivy tried to reach to some rocks above her that crumbled.

Regardless to her injuries..all she wanted was to reach the top and get to her lover.

Now mixed emotions and every ounce of hateclouded her thoughts.. the ninja tricked her. that almost got her killed from the fall.

When reached the ledge.. creeping to get back on the soil .. there wasn't any sight of the assassin rsiegfried himself..

"SIEGFRIED……!!!'Isabella called his name.

She took a small wooden stick o allow her to stand, her legs are swollen.and wounded. The assassin must have died, thinking that she must have but it didn't interested her , yet she almost left her half dead down below the cliff.

There were traces of blood across the grass.. Isabella's heart was troubled .. and followed where it leads..and yet there smoke coming out from the trees behind leading to the bridge.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOO!!!" She feared what she doesn't want to expect.. and there before her eyes.. it was..a smoke of burning corpse underneath the soil.. near the soil

Isabella cried… weakened she collapsed on the muddy soil and her tears dripped from her cheeks…

_'siegfried……."_ whispered his name.looking at the bushes of roses that were planted near he bridge.

She took a rose from her hand.. which the petals was still stained wih blood.

Now every ounce of hate clouded her mind. The misfortune the pain.. and the lost of someone dear…. as she grasped tightly the thorns of the rose and as her hand bleed.

"_She will pay…..They will Pay!!!!…I will put a stop to this"_

**_A/N:_**

**_Its been a while since I have updated this.. because I stopped. I'm just having those adjustments again.. sorry for the delay and minor corrections. Im doing this during working hours. _**

**_This part doesn't ends here.. oh and I don't have anything against Taki.. this is how they become mortal enemies.sort of like that ...in this part_**

**_I'll update soon after.. _**

**_Firestarr_**


End file.
